


Back For You

by Idzzdi



Series: Take Me Home [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Crush, F/M, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What. The. Fuck?” Zayn spoke slowly and through clenched teethes. “Liam, would you mind telling Niall I’m not talking to him anymore?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back For You

Sharon glanced at the big clock hanging over the counter. It was just past three in the afternoon and she had six more hours to work. She was not quite sure how she was going to stand being in the old little cafe all Saturday long and sighed audibly as she wiped another table.

There was not much going on in the cafe today and she was the only employee there, taking care of two old ladies sitting in a corner of the room, drinking tea and chatting away. They came here every weekend and always ordered the same black tea with milk. Sometimes they had biscuits with it and just as Sharon thought about walking over to the ladies and asking if they wanted something to eat the front door swung open and the cold December air flew into the room.

Joined by a couple of dead leaves that were blown in by the wind, two young men entered the cafe. They were rather tall, the one having blond messy hair and the other deep black hair with a blonde strand.

“Hello boys.” Sharon greeted the two as she made her way behind the counter. “What can I get you?”

“Boys?” The blonde one smirked but the dark haired one already had his eyes fixed on a list of drinks the cafe offered. They had mostly teas and coffees but also some smoothies and juices. The two boys glanced at each other quickly and then the dark haired one spoke.

“What do you think Niall?” His voice was so deep and rough. Sexy, Sharon thought. “Louis’s gonna want some tea. Liam as well. What are we gonna get Harry?” Sharon pulled up her brows a little. Sounded like those boys were going to get a massive order.

“Hmm.” The blonde one, Naill, muttered. “Let’s just get him tea as well. He’s just gonna have to like it.”

“Okay, uhm.” The other one turned towards Sharon and faltered a little as he starred at her for a moment. “Uhh..”

“Jeez, Zayn.” Niall interrupted. “Can we get five teas please? Black. Four of them with milk.”

“To go?”

“Yes, please.”

Sharon turned to start making the boys’ tea and grinned a little with her back facing the two. They were cute somehow. Especially the black haired one, Zayn. She would love to run her hand through his hair to see what it felt like. The thought of being close to him made Sharon’s stomach go hot and her fingers tremble a little. With her thoughts drifting off she dropped one of the to-go-cups.

“You okay back there?” She heard Zayn ask and flushed a little as she turned back around to grin at him awkwardly. “I’m fine.” She said quickly before turning back around cursing herself for being so clumsy and continued working on the boys’ tea.

Sharon placed the cups in a tray and then set it onto the counter separating her from the boys. Throwing some napkins onto the tray as well she calculated the prize in her head before facing the two. “That would make eleven pounds.”

“You pay, Z.” The blonde one said smirking. “I’ll wait outside.” Nudging the black haired guy one last time he made his way out the door with a wide grin on his face.

Sharon smiled shyly at Zayn as she waited for him to pay. It took him some time to figure it out and when he did he hastily pulled out his wallet. “Uh, sorry.” He muttered handing her some money. “You can keep the change.”

Sharon glanced at the bill in her hand. “You’ve gotta be kidding, right?” Zayn’s face dropped and as he obviously did not understand she explained. “You just handed me a fifty.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He said flushing brightly but Sharon just grinned away. “It’s cool.” She went to get the boy’s change thinking about how cute his awkwardness was. Not that she would be any less awkward..

“Thanks.” Zayn muttered as he took his change and the tray making his way out of the cafe as quickly as he could. The cool air floating into the room again being everything he left back.

~

“What. The. Fuck?” Zayn spoke slowly and through clenched teethes. “Liam, would you mind telling Niall I’m not talking to him anymore?”

“Zayn’s not talking to you anymore.” Liam said bored as they sat all together (except Louis who had wandered off to god-knows-where) in the recording room of their studio. The usual place to hang out at for the boys.

“Oh, come on.” Niall pleaded grinning widely. “I know she was your type. Don’t say she wasn’t!”

Zayn hissed angrily. Niall was right of course, but Zayn was mad because he had just made a total fool of himself. Not that he had ever had a chance with the cute girl from the cafe, but even if he did, his chance was now gone for sure. He was such a clumsy fellow.

“What are we talking about?” Harry asked trying to get a hang of the conversation but all three of the boys simply ignored him.

“Liam, would you mind telling Niall that I’m not listening to him anymore either?”

“Niall, Zayn’s not liste-”

“I know, I can hear him.” Niall said quickly, not wanting to sound bitter. Not towards Liam. “Can you ask him why he is?”

“Okay, whatever this is, it feels like kindergarten.” Harry said, yet again everyone ignoring his comment.

“Zayn, Niall wants to know why you don’t speak to him.”

“Because he’s being a total dickhead.”

“Well, I ain’t repeating that!” Liam said in disgust. “Harry’s right. Cut the act and sort yourselves out.” He got up and tugged on Harry’s sleeve. “Let’s go curly.” Liam and Harry left the room to go find Louis and Niall and Zayn were left alone. Though Zayn was mad and Niall knew it, the blonde could not stop himself from smirking away.

“Z. C’mon.” He said softly and Zayn looked up. Neither of them wanted to fight and as Niall’s eyes went soft Zayn sighed and softly slapped the younger boy over the head. Niall chuckled.

“Just leave me alone, m’kay?” Zayn asked but Niall kept grinning. He had something in mind.

“Awh, Zayn. I just gave you some room to ask her for her number. I know you wanted to, right?”

“Doesn’t matter, I didn’t.”

“Yeah, that’s what I figured. So I forgot my keys there.”

“You did what, Niall?”

“I forgot my keys. At the cafe.”

“Purposely?”

“So you could go back and talk to her.”

Zayn fronwed. This was the most stupidest thing he had ever heard of.

“It’s genius, isn’t it?” Niall asked excitedly, tugging on Zayn’s sleeve.

~

Sharon was behind the counter washing some dishes glancing at the clock yet again. It was almost seven now and she could not wait for her shift to finish in just two more hours. Though work had not been as bad today as usually. Ever since the two boys had left Zayn had been on her mind. Zayn and his black hair. His blond strand. His dark eyes. And his pink cheeks as he flushed before he left. Sharon liked thinking about him. Not only let it pass the time more quickly but it also gave her the chance to daydream.

When another wave of cold air hit the room Sharon was worried she might have actually fallen asleep. Her daydream was back. Zayn. Here. In the cafe. Grinning a little shyly as he approached the counter.

“Hey.” He said softly and Sharon hastily shook her head, making sure she was actually awake. In her daydreams she had been cool around him, all sexy and natural. And from the way her cheeks flushed scarlet now and she was not relaxed or cool at all she could tell she was awake.

“Uhm, Hi.” She responded after a moment.

“I uh.. came back for my keys. I must have dropped them earlier when I was here.”

“Oh yeah.” Sharon remembered picking up keys from the floor and stowing them away with the other lost-and-found article from the cafe. “Let me fetch them for you.” She said heading to the back of the cafe quickly.

When she returned Zayn had taken a seat by the counter, leaning onto it and glancing at Sharon. He grinned as he took the keys from her.

“What’s your name?”

“Sharon.” She was a little thrown off by his question not really knowing where this was going.

“Sharon, hmm.” Zayn liked her name. “Listen I uhm.. Did not come back for the keys.”

Sharon frowned. Not for the keys? “Well what else..?” She was plain confused and just waited for him to explain.

“I, well.. came Back For You.”


End file.
